


Crescent Moon

by nogara43



Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: F/M, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogara43/pseuds/nogara43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General stuff with The Jiji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescent Moon

Crescent Moon Rising

 

Summary: life with Jiji

Disclaimer: I only own the MC; Jiji and everyone you recognize belongs to their creators

 

1.

 

I knew I was getting someone probably rare. The smith had stated to come back in a few hours, which usually meant one thing:

Someone rare was coming.

 

There were only a few names that I hadn't gotten yet so I had guessed it would be one of these names. I was happy about that. In the time I had been here, I had found myself the accidental leader of an army of the country's most famous swords, charged with restoring history.

Sometimes, I felt like a mom. Other times, it was hard to work when you become attracted to the people you work with. I felt like the heroine in one of those visual novels I used to read when I was fifteen: the heroine surrounded and loved by a harem of men, only to suffer from some stupid, tragic thing to separate them. However, nothing had happened between myself and the boys…yet. I was determined to keep things on a serious level.

Four hours had passed. I went back to the refinery. “I'm back”, I announced.

“Just cooled off too.” The smith had been cleaning up. “Go on. He's been ready.” I took the sword back into my room, gaining an audience of two tantous along the way. “What's that, aruji?” The taller of the two asked. This was Namazuo.

“Another brother, maybe.”

“The horses are all cleaned up!”

“You didn't throw horse poop at anyone right?” Yes, this was a problem. This kid liked to throw shit as a joke at random, which sometimes lead to a pounding by the victim on poor Namazuo.

I put the sword down. “All right you guys. Stand back.”

They stood back as I closed my eyes and recited my prayer. I wonder which guy is this one?

The sword disappeared in a flash and when I opened my eyes, a tall, young(to be fair, they all looked young, even though they were hundreds of years old. Centuries even) and dressed ornately in blue and in armor. His face, unlike some of them at first, was the most pure and friendliest face I've seen. He introduced himself as Mikazuki Munechika.

So, this is the guy everyone wants. I hope he can work well. “Nice too meet you! Nice to have you on my team!”

 

\------

 

2.

 

He actually was like an old man. He took his tea, looked after the little ones when Ichigo wasn't around or comforted then when Tsurumaru pranked them. He was rather chilled out about everything. On this morning, he was taking tea outside and sitting on the step. “Oh Aruji, good morning!”

“Good morning,Mikazuki-San” I took a seat next to him. Two more of the young ones were playing and throwing stuff.

“Ah…it's nice to be young’ isn't it?” He sighed wistfully. “So, Master, what should we do today?”

“I want to see you fight in action.” I spoke. I actually did this with everyone I got, just so I can see how they fight. He sparred against Iwatooshi, who was another sword in Mikazuki’s range, only he fought differently. Iwa-chan, who was another Sanjou sword, joined me. “Who's the new companion, Master?”

“Munechika Mikazuki. I think he's another like you and Iwatooshi-San. He's Sanjou too.” That quickly, the spar was over; unfortunately my new sword lost, but he took things pretty well considering. Iwa-chan ran to his buddy as Iwatooshi smiled proudly, “did you see me, Master?”

“Good job. Don't kill your new brother.”

“Thank you for testing me!” Munechika politely bowed. Nothing seem to unreel him, which was a relief in a way. Even Mitsudada, who I admit I liked and my first sword, Kasen, liked him. Then I saw his charm for the first time, when I took care of the younger ones after a grueling battle. He comforted some of the others, mostly the Shisengumi.

I grew attracted to him in that moment. I finished taking care of Akita and Midare when I cleaned up afterwards and went outside for air. “Master?” He joined me afterwards. “You seem to be rather upset at something.”

“Oh…” I smiled at him. “I'm okay. I was just thinking of how much I'll miss moments like this.”

“It is a nice peaceful night, isn't it?” He looked at me with his bright blue eyes. “But I'm sure you'll be happy, once this war is over, will you not?”

“There's really nothing for me to go back to.” I thought about my family, especially my father. Do they even miss me? “I'm not particularly close to anyone other than a few friends.”

“It must be nice to have people that care about you…” The sword sipped his tea. “If it means anything to you though, aruji-dono, I care about you.” He petted me on the head and smiled in that way that would make everything be okay. I put my hand over his and smiled back.

“I know you got my back, Jiji-San.”

He looked at my back and was acting confused. “Eh?”

Well, he was older than probably everyone in the room, my ancestors and as old as the country itself. However, I knew that he would protect me, no matter what. As a sign, he squeezed my hand even tighter.

 

3.

 

Time had passed in what seemed like a blink of an eye. The war on history had been won and the day came for me to return. I hated to go back to the loneliness. Jiji and I looked at each other.

“Thank you for everything.” I wiped my eyes. “You have truly been a good friend to me.”

Then he leaned over and kissed me on my left cheek. “Thank you for being a kind person. I'm sure that perhaps our paths will cross yet again.”

I kissed him back in return. And just like that, it was over. I cried as I saw the faces of all of those I had grown to love fade away.

 

4.

 

Months had past since she had returned to the current timeline. At first, the police and neighbors had thought she had been kidnapped; she was wearing her saniwa outfit and she was teary-faced, which made people think that she was in serious trouble. Once she convinced the others that nothing of that sort had happened, things were back to normal. One day, while out with friends, she went with a friend to lunch at a local fast food place and saw a familiar face.

“Hey”, her friend nudged her. “Check that cute guy out over by the door. He's been looking at you since we came in…” But before she could finish her sentence, the former saniwa knew who it was.

“Hello”, Mikazuki was dressed in regular clothing of her era. She cried for joy and embraced him tightly.

Fin  
This turned out not as epic as I hoped. Oh well…


End file.
